


Auntie

by Appletini



Series: Auntie [1]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini
Summary: Leon's auntie calls.





	Auntie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



Leon rubbed his eyes. It was one of those days. Hot, humid and there was a sense of dread that just hung in the air, unwilling to dissipate no matter how much he cranked the air conditioning.

"Director, I have your Auntie Frida on the line..."

"Crap." Vance picked up the phone and simultaneously reached into his top desk drawer for a toothpick.

"Auntie Frida! How great to hear from you!"

"Leon! I never hear from you, why is that, hmmm? How are Jackie and my little munchkins?"

"Oh, just... Great. They're great. How are you?"

"Oh, well my back's been bothering me a bit but I am headed your way and I look forward to seeing everyone! There's this doctor on the east coast my friend swears by! She said he worked miracles on her back. I hope you don't mind..."

"No, no. It's uh... Fantastic! I'm sure the kids will be thrilled."

"Wonderful! Well, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Can't wait!"

He hung up the phone and groaned. Auntie Frida was a lovely woman but Leon could never stop staring at her lazy eye. It was just instinctual and he was afraid of getting caught staring at it. Well, at least her hump back might get cured by this miracle doctor.


End file.
